The Fall of Alice
by Yuiko Rina
Summary: This was, originally, an essay for a competition so it isn't that long and it's not very detailed. I wrote this in 2 hours so even I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I wrote this. Oh, and in this case, Alice is trapped in her own reality.


**xXxXx**

"_There once was a girl named Alice."_

**xXxXx**

* * *

The blonde-haired woman woke up, her mind a painful blur. Imagine her surprise when she woke up to darkness, glowing eyes staring hatefully at her. Biting back a shriek, she scrambled up to stand. The eyes immediately disappeared, a hissing sound following them.

Her sea-green eyes darted back and forth in the darkness and her heart began beating wildly. Where was she? Where was she? Wherewasshewherewasshewherewasshewherewasshewherew asshe?

"**Alice."**

She jumped, startled. Who was that? How did that person know her name? Why was that voice so _**familiar**_?

"**Alice, you're back."**

She spun around, having heard the voice right behind her and was met with the sight of a grinning, bloodied, one-eyed feline.

* * *

**xXxXx**

"_She had gold-spun hair and a curious mind."_

**xXxXx**

* * *

Alice shrieked and ran away from the forest, ignoring the hysterical laughter from the feline behind her. Why was she back? Shegotbettershediditwastrue. It never existed, this place. So why was she back? Whywhywhywhywhy?

Shewasbettershewasn'tsickanymorethat'swhattheytold her. They lied to her didn't they? Theyliedandliedandliedallliesalwaysliesneverthetru th. Truthtruthtruthsheneededitwantedittruthsowherewasi t? Where was reality?

A gasp escaped her as she reached a familiar table. Flowers that once lived, breathed and _spoke_ to her now lay around, darkened and dead. The area smelt distinctly of death and rotten corpses. What caught her eye, though, was the sight of the table's occupants _rotting_.

The blonde felt bile rise up her throat and she held it down, watching as maggots crawled out of the oblivious March Hare and the unmoving Dormouse. The Hatter's half-melted face looked at her and grinned. She choked.

"**What happened, Hatter?"**

The Mad Hatter sighed dramatically, placing a hand above his still-beating heart. Alice shivered in revulsion and fear. How was he still alive?

"**The new Queen was angry."**

* * *

**xXxXx**

"_Young she may be but filled with malice."_

**xXxXx**

* * *

Alice continued on her way, wringing her hands together in a nervous manner. According to Hatter, the only way out was guarded by the Queen. She was nervous. Who was it, the new Queen?

Taking a deep breath, she entered the dark, ominous castle. The castle was empty and silent save for the single, majestic throne within it and the song that echoed throughout the silent hall. In the dim lighting, she could make out a petite, feminine silhouette which sat upon the throne.

"_Wonderland is dying out, dying out, dying out. Wonderland is dying out, my fair Alice. Take the girl and lock her up, lock her up, lock her up. Take the girl and lock her up my dear highness."_

She stood stiffly in front of the throne, waiting for the Queen to finish her song. When she finally finished singing, she flashed Alice a gentle, elegant (cruel, mocking) smile and spoke, her voice soft and musical yet somehow familiar.

"_What can I do for you, my dear Alice?"_

* * *

**xXxXx**

"_And then, one day, she fell into Wonderland."_

**xXxXx**

* * *

Wordlessly, Alice took off the Queen's mask and her eyes widened in shock. There she was, a younger Alice. Her lips twisted into a genuinely sinister and cruel smile.

"_Surprised, Alice?"_

True-Alice never got a chance to answer as fake-Alice shoved a knife through her throat.

"_I won't let you go. We belong here, Alice. Together."_

Fake-Alice gave True-Alice a loving smile, pressing her lips against her own.

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-**

_**And so darkness befell Alice as she fell deeper and deeper into Wonderland; into madness. There was no hope for her, doctors said. She must be isolated.**_

_**In the real world, Alice was relatively harmless to those around her. She would just sit around and stare at the ceiling, singing a strange song with a tune similar to 'London Bridge'. Though there were moments when she would pause, look at a passers-by and smile –surprisingly gently- before saying,**_

"_Welcome to Wonderland."_

_**They always went mad.**_

* * *

**(A/N: Confused? I am too.)  
**


End file.
